Carron: When Bells Ring
by MabellyPineedles
Summary: Tomochi Akaruku is a boy who lives across the street. He later met a cheerful girl who got mysterious secrets.
1. Chapter 1

One winter evening, a boy watched the snow fall down when a girl came by.

"Hello!" The girl greeted him cheerfully.

The wind brushed his dark purple hair as his calm, slanted green eyes stared at the beautiful girl.

"May I please have your name?" The girl said as she extended her hand to him.

"Me?" The boy repeated, "I'm Tomochi Akaruku."

"Nice to meet you, Tomochi." The girl said as she brushed his hair.

"Nice to meet you too." Tomochi said shyly.

"Anyway," the girl said as she sat down beside him, "Do you remember me?"

"Not really," Tomochi said as he stared at the girl's red flowing hair.

"No?" The girl smiled, "Well, I remember you much. I'm your childhood friend."

"Oh!" Tomochi was surprised, "I don't know anything much."

"Okay." The girl giggled, "Well, see you later then."

"Bye!" Tomochi waved cheerfully.

After the girl left, he realized that he forgot to ask her something.

"Oh no!" Tomochi cried, "I forgot to ask her name!"

Tomochi stood up and ran to catch up with her.

"Hey!" Tomochi said when he saw him.

"Tomochi! Woah!" The girl suddenly lose her balance when Tomochi accidentally bumped her.

He also lose his balance and they both laughed when they fell down.

"Tomochi!" The girl laughed, "You're funny."

"Yeah..." Tomochi panted.

"Anyway," The girl said, "Why did you follow me?"

"Well, I just forgot to say something." Tomochi said.

"Oh..." The girl smiled.

"Well, how old are you?" Tomochi asked her.

"Well, I'm 14," The girl said, "But I look like a little older, right?"

"Yes, you look like about 15 or 16." Tomochi said.

Just then the girl heard the bells ring.

"Oh no!" The girl realized that she is late, "I need to go! Good bye!"

"Wait!" Tomochi said, "I even don't know your name!"

"Sorry, Tomochi!" The girl said as her voice faded.

Tomochi walked home and rested.


	2. Chapter 2

Tomochi woke up, the next morning.

"Uhh..." Tomochi moaned as he stretched.

He dressed up and ran down and ate his breakfast. He went outside and saw that his house is full of snow.

"This will take for awhile." Tomochi said to himself as he started raking.

After he finished his chores. Tomochi went to Midori Street, where the girl lives.

Tomochi saw the girl and he talked to her, "Hello, we met in the park, last night, right?"

"Huh?" The girl said, "I'm not in the park."

"I don't get it." Tomochi was confused.

"My sister was the one who is in the park yesterday." The girl said shyly.

"Then, who are you?" Tomochi asked her.

"I'm Min Kagura." The girl replied.

Just then, Min's sister open the door.

"Hello, Tomochi!" Min's sister greeted him.

He stared at Min and her sister, he realized that they are twins.

"So, Min, how old are you?" Tomochi asked her.

"I'm 13, a year younger than my sister." Min replied.

"But why do you look the same?" Tomochi asked

"Well, we're not twins, actually. We just resemble each other." Min said as she blush.

"Hmm... You two must be freezing cold," Min's sister said, "Come inside and let's talk here."

"But onesan," Min wailed, "I feel so hot in this coat. I'm even sweating."

"Me too." Tomochi said.

"Okay, then. Just come inside if you want to." Min's sister said as she closed the door.

"So, Min," Tomochi said as he exhaled, "What's your sister's name?"

"I haven't asked her." Min said.

"Oh!" Tomochi was surprise, "So you call her onesan?"

"Yes." Min said as she entered the house.

Tomochi followed her inside. He saw the living room decorated with garlands and many others.

"Tomochi!" The girl said as her sister hugged her.

"Oh, hey!" Tomochi said shyly.

"Onesan!" Min begged to her older sister, "Can we go to the Ryu Village with Tomochi?"

Min's sister was surprised when she mentioned Tomochi.

"No," The girl said, "Only I and Tomochi can go."

"Why?!" Min wailed as she made a big tantrum.

"It's too dangerous outside, Min." Tomochi said as he wiped the little girl's tears.

"Okay.." Min sobbed as she hugged him.

"Shall we go, Tomochi?" The girl said as she wore her coat.

"You bet!" Tomochi said as he gave her a wink.

"Great!" The girl happily said as she open the door.

"Bye Onesan. Bye Tomochi!" Min said as she smiled and waved goodbye.

The girl finally closed the door and went to the village.


	3. Chapter 3

Min's sister and Tomochi finally arrived in Ryu Village.

"Hey," Tomochi tapped her shoulder.

"Yes, Tomochi?" She turned at him.

"What's your name?" Tomochi asked her.

"I'm Mikoto Kagura but you can call me Shimo." The girl smiled.

"Nice name." Tomochi said.

"I'll go shopping. You can browse anything, okay?" Shimo said as she walk away.

"STEP ASIDE! STEP ASIDE!" A voice suddenly called.

Tomochi look around and saw a girl running right through him.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" The girl shouted.

The girl crashed on Tomochi so hard that they both fall down.

"Uu~kuu...Owww..." The girl moaned as she rubbed her head.

"Are you alright?" Tomochi stood up as he help the girl stand up.

"Why didn't you dodge!" The girl shouted.

"Well, I didn't have time to move because it's so fast." Tomochi sighed.

"Well I'm not that fast!" The girl said as her face turned red.

"Really!?" Tomochi said in surprise.

"Come!" The girl said as she pulled Tomochi.

"Where are we going?!" Tomochi shouted.

"Miriam Restaurant!" The girl said as they enter the place.

They sat down and watched a woman looking for somebody.

"Uu~kuu..." the girl made a sound as she hugged the paper bag she brought.

"What's that your holding?" Tomochi asked her.

"Please don't tell this to anybody!" The girl said, "I was going out to stroll around the village bringing my snack but just then a woman saw me and shouted that I stole her wallet, then she chased me until I met you."

"Wait," Tomochi said, trying to clear what she said, "You mean she accused you for stealing it?"

"Mmmhmm..." The girl nodded.

"I see..." Tomochi said.

"Friend-sama," The girl asked him, "What's your name?"

"I'm Tomochi Akaruku," Tomochi replied, "You can call me Tomo or Tom."

"Oh," The girl said, "Can I call you Thomas?"

"Sure, anything that is related to my name." Tomochi said.

"By the way, I'm Ayano Mizuki," The girl said as she smiled, "Everyone calls me Aya for short."

"Well, nice to meet you, Aya." Tomochi said as he shook hands with her.

"Nice to meet you, too, Thomas." Aya said as she smiled


	4. Chapter 4

They went outside and started walking.

"Thomas," Aya said as she opened her paper bag, "Do you like some taiyakis?"

"Okay." Tomochi said as he picked a taiyaki from her paper bag.

"It was made by my Onisan," Aya said as she took a bite, "It tasted like a doughnut to me."

"Mmm..." Tomochi said as he chewed the taiyaki, "It is caramel flavored."

"Right," Aya said as she finished her last taiyaki, "It is also chocolate covered."

"So, Aya," Tomochi said as they rested in a corner, "What shall we do now?"

"Well I..." Aya said shyly as she leaned on a frozen brick wall.

"YUU~KO!" Aya suddenly screamed, "What was that?!"

Aya realized that the cold chill on her back was just a wall.

"Yuu~ko!" Tomochi mimicked her as he laughed.

"Hey..." Aya got angry, "Why did you copy me?"

Tomochi giggled, "Because, your catch phrase is really funny!"

"That's not nice!" Aya angrily said as her tears started to flow at the same time, "Uu~kuu...You..."

Aya couldn't continue anymore, she ran into a corner and sobbed.

Tomochi realized for what he done. He went near Aya and said, "What's the matter."

Aya turned around and said, "You teased me."

"Aya," Tomochi said as he put his hand to her cheeks, "I'm really sorry that I hurt your feelings. I really didn't mean to but I was just joking."

"Really?" Aya said as she look up, "Is that true that you are sorry?"

"Well..." Tomochi said as he rolled his eyes, "Yes, it's true."

"Oh!" Aya said as she hugged him, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Tomochi said as he blushed.

"Thanks, again." Aya said as she smiled.

"No problem." Tomochi said as he grinned.

Aya turned back and stretched, just then, he saw her colorful scarf. He admired it greatly.

After she stretch she asked him, "Where shall we go?"

"I don't know." Tomochi said as he shrugged.

"Let's go to Kyo street!" Aya said as she tugged Tomochi's jacket.

"Kyo Street?" Tomochi repeated.

"Yes!" Aya said, "I live there."

"I get it," Tomochi said as he tried to remember his past, "I have a feeling that I went to Kyo Street before."

"Shall we go?" Aya happily asked him.

"Sure." Tomochi said as he started walking.

"Great!" Aya giggled.

They finally reached Kyo Street when Aya took a deep breath.

"I remember this place." Tomochi said as he stared out of nowhere.

He remembered meeting a young girl who was crying near a house in Kyo Street.

"Are you okay?" A little boy, who was Tomochi when he was younger, asked the little girl.

"I'm not okay! Uu~kuu..." The little girl cried a lot.

"Here," Tomochi said as he gave her a taiyaki, "This will make you better."

The girl took a bite and smiled, "Thank you."

"Anyway, I'm Tomochi Akaruku." Tomochi introduced himself to the little girl.

"Ayano," The girl said, "I'm Ayano Mizuki."

Just then, Tomochi stopped daydreaming about his past when Aya tapped his shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" Aya asked him.

"Nothing. Nothing." Tomochi said trying to forget everything.

"How old are you, Thomas?" Aya asked him.

"I'm 16," Tomochi answered, "How old are you?"

"I can't remember anything." Aya sadly said.

"Are you kidding?" Tomochi shouted, "You suppose to know your age! You're too young to be forgetful!"

"Uu~kuu..." Aya sobbed as she looked down.

"Sorry if I kind of hurt you." Tomochi said as he put his arm around her.

"It's getting late, Thomas." Aya said as they both look at the sky, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Aya!" Tomochi said as he waved goodbye and watched Aya run.


	5. Chapter 5

After Aya left, Tomochi realized that he forgotten all about Shimo.

He came running to Ryo Village but she is not there.

"Are you looking for me?" A voice called.

Tomochi turned around and saw Shimo.

"Hello!" Tomochi greeted her.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you since 5 o' clock." Shimo said.

"Oh, I just hang out with a new friend." Tomochi replied.

"I see. Can you tell me about him or her later when we get home? There's a guest room in my place and you can sleep there for one night." Shimo said as they walked home.

"Okay! I'll just pack my things." Tomochi said as he ran to his house.

It was already 7 o' clock when Tomochi finished packing his things.

"Let's go!" Tomochi said as he walked outside and secured the door.

"Cool!" Shimo said delightfully.

Her house was on Midori Street, right next to Jin Street, where he lives.

They arrived in her house and Min, who was sitting on her big chair, noticed them.

"Onesan! Tomochi-san!" Min said as she ran to hug her sister.

"Hello, Min!" Tomochi greeted her.

"Tomo-kun," Shimo said, "You may wash yourself first while I prepare dinner.

So, Tomochi cleaned himself and got dressed up.

"Tomochi-san! Dinner is ready!" Min shouted.

At dinner, Min brought a bunch of watches that she collected.

"Woah!" Tomochi was surprised as he pick up a watch, "May I have this?"

"It's yours now." Min said cheerfully.

"So, Tomochi," Shimo said as she ate her noodles, "What does your new friend look like?"

"My new friend is a girl," Tomochi said, "She got dirty blonde hair and blue eyes."

"I see," Shimo said as she drank the soup of the noodles, "Does she know you from childhood?"

"No," Tomochi replied, "She doesn't remember anything, but I think I already met her before."

"Is she Ayano Mizuki?" Shimo asked as she fed her younger sister some noodles.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Tomochi asked her as he finished his noodles.

"Well, from my childhood, I overheard your conversation when both of you are still young, but I'm not jealous, I'm just watching happily." Shimo said as she help her sister finish her soup.

Tomochi got up and brushed his teeth while Shimo took a shower.

In the cozy living room, Tomochi told Min some stories so they couldn't get bored.

"Tomochi-san," Min said as she yawned, "Can you tell me another story?"

"Sure," Tomochi said picking up a book.

He stopped reading after she fell asleep.

Shimo tapped Tomochi's shoulder and whispered, "Time to sleep,"

"Okay..." Tomochi whispered back.

Tomochi went to the guest room and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Tomochi woke up and got dressed up then he ran down to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Tomochi!" Shimo greeted him.

"What's our breakfast?" Tomochi asked Shimo.

"We got sushis today. We usually eat cereals or sausages and eggs." Shimo said.

"I love American food, also." Tomochi said as he ate his sushis.

"Let's invite Ayano for dinner tonight." Shimo said.

"Sure!" Tomochi said as he smiled.

Shimo stood up and brushed her teeth.

"Do you want to see my school?" Shimo said as she went upstairs.

"Okay, I haven't seen everything yet." Tomochi said as he followed her.

"Are you new to this city or not?" Shimo said as she closed the door of her room to dress up.

"Well, I was born in a different city then my family moved here, after I got a little older, we moved in to another city, and last year, I went back here because of the deaths of my family." Tomochi said.

"I see." Shimo said as she opened the door.

"Ready to see my school?" Shimo said asked him as she and Tomochi went downstairs.

"Yeah..." Tomochi said as he opened the door for her.

They walk and past Ryu Village until they arrived in Shimo Sumiya Academy.

"Wow," Tomochi said as he read the sign of the school, "It sounded like your nickname."

"Yeah," Shimo said as she laughed, "I got my nickname because I really like winter colors. They say that I look like a shimo, or frost."

"Well, I remember studying here last year." Tomochi said.

Suddenly, some bells rang and they both heard it.

"I need to enter school, bye Tomochi!" Shimo said as she hastily went inside the school.


	7. Chapter 7

Tomochi watched Shimo shut the door until somebody saw him.

"That's my school, also." A voice said.

Tomochi turned around and saw Aya, "Oh, hey! Is this your school too?"

"Yes, but we only have classes during spring." Aya said as she stared at the big structure.

"I understand," Tomochi said as he faced Aya.

"Have I told you already that I forgot everything?" Aya asked him.

"Well, yes." Tomochi said.

"Actually, I still remember some of my past life." Aya said as she looked down.

"Aya, are you okay? You don't seem to be cheerful like yesterday." Tomochi said.

"Huh? Ayano? I'm not her." Aya said.

"What do you mean?" Tomochi said.

"My name is Ayaka Koto, Ayano Mizuki's cousin." Aya said.

"I see, but what's your nickname?" Tomochi asked Ayaka.

"My nickname is Aya also." Ayaka said.

"You both look the same." Tomochi said.

"Exactly, so I should disguise as her so if somebody chases her, I would appear to confuse the chaser." Ayaka said.

"So, did you confused that woman who accused your cousin for stealing her wallet yesterday?" Tomochi asked her.

"Yes I did," Ayaka said.

"HEY! HEY!" A voice shouted.

"Aya?" Tomochi asked.

"WOAH!" Aya screamed as she crashed on both Ayaka and Tomochi.

"Oh..." Tomochi groaned as he stood up.

"Uu~kuu...Owww..." Aya moaned as she rubbed her head.

"Aya! What's the hurry?!" Ayaka angrily said as she stood up.

"Cousin-sama, I really sorry," Aya said as she sat down, "That woman chased me again."

"Aya!" Ayaka said as she checked Aya everywhere, "Give me your backpack!"

"Okay..." Aya said as she removed her backpack.

Ayaka unzipped everything in the backpack until she found a wallet.

"Aha!" Ayaka said as she held up the wallet, "I have an evidence!"

"I even don't know that I have a wallet there!" Aya said, "I actually don't check my backpack and I always put my wallet on my pocket."

"Come with me, Ayano! Let's return this to the woman." Ayaka said as she pulled Aya away.

"Uu~kuu! I don't want to!" Ayano said as she resisted.

"Let her stay here, Ayaka." Tomochi said.

"Alright, then!" Ayaka said as she walked away.

Just then, Aya saw that Ayaka is bringing her wallet, not the woman's lost wallet.

"Hold on, cousin-sama!" Aya said as she stopped her.

"What?!" Ayaka angrily asked her.

"Let me see your backpack!" Aya said as she unzipped her backpack until she founded a wallet with a tag that got the information of the woman.

"You stole her wallet!" Aya said as she gave the woman's wallet to her cousin.

Ayaka stared at the tag and after that, she felt guilty.

"Cousin-sama, did you accused me for stealing her wallet?" Aya asked as she snatched her wallet in Ayaka's hand.

"Yes I did. I'm sorry." Ayaka said as she walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

Aya went back to Tomochi and saw the big structure.

"I used to study here with my cousin every spring." Aya said as she stared at the sign.

"Did you have friends there?" Tomochi asked her.

"Yes, I call them my 'Spring Friends'." Aya said as she looked at Tomochi.

"Do you remember your past, Aya?" Tomochi said.

"Uu~kuu... I don't remember my past that much, I just remembered when I was hit by some power of a machine that erased my memory." Aya said.

"Do you remember your childhood?" Tomochi asked her.

"Not really." Aya said as she ate her taiyakis, which she brought.

"Let's watch a movie, Aya." Tomochi said as he lead Aya to a nearest cinema.

They finally arrived in the cinema when Aya was shocked to see the poster.

"We're going to watch the movie, 'Never Give Up'." Tomochi said.

When the movie started, Aya watched the very start of the movie when she got surprise to hear music.

"UU~KUU!" Aya murmured as she covered herself with her coat.

"It is just a music." Tomochi said as he pulled her coat.

"Uu~kuu! Uu~kuu! Give it back!" Aya shouted as she tried to reach her coat.

"No!" Tomochi shouted as he hid her coat.

"Yuu~ko... You're an idiot!" Aya cried as she hid her face on a chair.

Aya didn't stopped crying "Uu~kuu" or "Yuu~ko" until the music stopped.

Aya watched the rest of the movie which lasted only a few minutes.

"That's it?" Aya said as she stared at the credits.

"Yeah..." Tomochi said as he gave back her coat.

They went outside and he checked the time.

"What time is it?" Aya asked him.

"6 o' clock." Tomochi replied.

"I need to go! Bye bye!" Aya said as she hastily ran away.

Tomochi walked and he can sense someone following him.

"RAGH!" Tomochi turned around and scared the person, who is Aya.

"UU~KUU!" Aya jumped in surprise.

"Nonononononononononon." Tomochi muttered.

"Nyan nyan nyan nyan! You silly!" Aya replied back as she stick out her tongue and ran away.

"That was extra weird." Tomochi said as Aya came back with Shimo.

"We'll have dinner with Shimo-san!" Aya said.

"Oh! I completely forgot that!" Tomochi cried.

"Let's go!" Shimo said as they walked to Midori Street.


	9. Chapter 9

At Shimo's house, Shimo cooked noodles and sushi.

After the meal was served, Aya ate her noodles and dumped her sushi there.

"Ugh..." Tomochi muttered in disgust to see a noodle-dumped sushi in Aya's plate.

After they ate their dinner, Shimo served some chocolate-covered pies shaped like a fish.

"Ooh! Taiyaki pie!" Aya cried as she grabbed one.

"Its fillings are cookies and cream." Shimo said.

"Yummy!" Aya said as she licked the fillings in her mouth.

"Shimo," Tomochi said as he ate the pie, "Do you make any other desserts?"

"Right! I have plenty in my refrigerator." Shimo said as she opened the fridge.

"I'm too full." Min moaned.

"You must brush your teeth now, Min." Shimo said as she kept the extra pies in the fridge.

"I like your pies, Shimo-san." Aya said before leaving the house.

"Thank you." Shimo said as she slowly shut the door.

Tomochi brushed his teeth and took a shower.

He went to the guest room and said good night to Shimo then he slept.

The next morning, bells was rang loudly.

"Ugh..." Tomochi groaned trying to get back to sleep.

Instead being fast asleep, he got up and dressed up and ate breakfast.

"Good morning, Tomochi." Shimo said happily.

"You know, you really cook good." Tomochi said.

"Thanks." Shimo said as she ate her breakfast.

After breakfast, they all brushed their teeth. Shimo got ready for school.

"I'm bored." Min said as she sleepily sat on her big chair.

"I think she needs to go out." Tomochi said to Shimo.

"Sure, but take care of her, okay?" Shimo said as she opened the door.

"Min, let's go and meet Aya in Ryu Village." Tomochi said.

"Really? Thanks!" Min said as she put on her duffel coat.

They went out and met Aya in Ryu Village.

"Oh Min!" Aya immediately recognized Min.

"Hello Aya! Long time no see! How are you?" Min said as she hugged her.

"I'm just fine. I heard that tomorrow is Christmas day." Aya said.

"Awesome! How I wish it is Spring already so we can go back to school." Min said.

"Don't worry, spring with come back." Aya said as she patted her back.

"Did you tasted takoyaki before?" Min asked Aya.

"Octopus balls? I never tasted it before." Aya said.

"Here," Min said as she gave her a takoyaki from her paper bag, "Try it."

Aya tasted the takoyaki but she spat it out because it tasted awful.

"Why did you spit it out?" Min asked her.

"Ugh..." Aya muttered in disgust, "I don't like octopuses."

"I see..." Min said.

"Do you like to have some taiyaki? It was made by my onisan." Aya said as she gave a taiyaki to Min.

Min took a bite and licked her lips, "It's delicious."

"My onisan is a great cook also," Aya said, "He even got a restaurant called Uu~kuu Food."

Just then, Tomochi laughed because of the name.

"Tomochi," Aya said, "Why are you laughing?"

"Because the restaurant's name is based on your catch phrase." Tomochi said.

"I know." Aya said as she lowered her eyebrows.

"Maybe we should go to the nearest arcade!" Min suggested.

"Let's go!" Aya said.

Tomochi followed them as they walked to the arcade.


	10. Chapter 10

They finally arrived in the arcade.

"I'll go buy some arcade coins, okay?" Tomochi said as he went to the token counter.

"Let's play Camera Battle!" Min suggested.

"What kind of game is that? Camera Battle?" Aya was a little puzzled.

"It's a game where you virtualized yourself and battle with another player." Min explained.

"I get it now." Aya giggled as she smiled.

"I bought arcade coins for both of you," Tomochi came back as he handed a pouch of tokens each, "There are twenty coins in each."

"Let's play!" Aya shouted as they both raced in the Camera Battle.

A little later, Aya beat Min's highest score in the game.

"Come on!" Min groaned.

"Let's play car racing." Aya said.

"Sure!" Min happily said as she smiled.

Seconds later, after the game started, Min watched Aya's driving in the screen.

"Uu~kuu!" Aya cried as her car went out of control.

"I'm not good at driving when I first played this." Min said as she dodged some obstacles in the game.

After a few seconds of playing, Min won the race.

"I would have driven smoothly if I were you." Aya said.

"You'll become a pro later after you practice some more." Min said.

Tomochi looked at his watch and saw that it is already lunch time.

"Time to eat lunch!" Tomochi announced as the girls hastily went near him.

"Let's eat in Miriam Restaurant!" Aya suggested.

"Sure!" Min said as she pushed the door.

They all went to Miriam Restaurant and ate chicken teriyaki.

"This is nice!" Aya happily said as she ate the chicken.

After they ate their lunch, Aya checked her paper bag if their are some extra taiyakis and other pastry.

"What's that?" Min asked as Aya pulled out a beehive-looking snack.

"Chocolate Cornet!" Aya shouted as she licked the fillings of the cornet.

"May I have some too?" Min pleaded.

"Sure! Here you go." Aya said as she gave Min a cornet.

Min took a bite and smiled, "Mmm... Who made this?"

"Onisan made it." Aya said as she bit the cornet.

"Aya," Min said as she finished her cornet, "I thought cornets are wind instruments."

"I know," Aya said with a smile, "You should watch Lucky Star. My onisan made a reference with the snacks there."

"I get it," Min said as she smiled, "I'll going to watch it."

"You can also look up the episodes on the Internet." Aya said as she pulled out a taiyaki and bit it.

"Awesome!" Min smiled as she drank her red ice tea.

Aya finished her taiyaki and got up and Min left the half-full ice tea on the table then they went outside.


	11. Chapter 11

While walking around the shop district, Min became a little curious around the place.

"Aya, why is this place called Ryu Village?" Min asked her friend.

"Well, according to people, Ryu Village is once a village which is destroyed and they later made it as a shop district." Aya explained it to Min.

"Then the name should be Ryu Center or Ryu Shop District." Min said as she pondered.

"Yes, something like that." Aya said as she put her arms around her.

Tomochi smiled as he watched them talk each other.

He started to think about his past.

"Hey, let's play some catchers." A young boy, who was Tomochi, said in the past days.

"Okay!" A cheerful girl, who was Min, said as she ran to a catcher.

They inserted a token and Tomochi carefully aimed the claw to a cloth.

The claw grabbed the cloth and dropped it in the claiming hole.

"What's that?" The young girl asked him.

"It's a duffel coat." Tomochi said as he made her wear the coat.

"It's so huge." Min said as she wore the oversize coat.

Tomochi played the catcher again, but this time he got two oversized backpacks.

Min refused to take the backpacks, "I don't need them."

Tomochi noticed a girl standing alone, who was watching them.

"Do you want these backpacks?" Tomochi asked the girl.

"Anything..." The little girl said as she took both backpacks.

"What will you do with the other backpack?" Tomochi asked her.

"I'll give this to my cousin-sama." The girl said.

"By the way," Tomochi said, "I think we met before in Kyo Street."

"Yes, we did. I was crying that time and you gave me a taiyaki." The girl said.

"So, you are Ayano Mizuki." Tomochi said.

"Right," The girl said, "You can call me Aya for short."

"Do you still remember my name?" The young Tomochi asked Aya.

"Tomochi Akaruku." The young Aya answered.

"That's right." Tomochi said.

"How old are you?" Aya asked him.

"I'm 6 years old." Tomochi replied.

"I'm 9 years old." Aya said.

Min suddenly joined the conversation, "I'm 3!"

"Hello, young girl." Aya said as she rubbed Min's hair.

"My onesan is 4 years old, one year older than me." Min said as she smiled.

"You mean, your sister Mikoto?" Tomochi said, trying to clear everything.

"Yes!" Min said as she gave them a wink.

"Alright." Tomochi said as he smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

"Tomochi-san! Tomochi-san!" A voice called.

Tomochi went back to reality and saw Min tugging his coat.

"Oh, hello Min!" Tomochi greeted her.

"Tomochi," Aya said as she frowned, "Are you daydreaming again?"

"No, I was just remembering my past." Tomochi replied.

"I see," Aya said in a worried look, "So that's why you are pretty stiff like a statue that time."

Tomochi groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Aya," Min said, "how old are you? I'm 13."

"I..." Aya pondered.

"What do you mean 'I'?" Min said as she pouted.

"I can't say it!" Aya shouted.

"Why?" Min asked her.

"Everybody will know who am I!" Aya shouted.

"Just whisper it to me." Min said.

So Aya whispered her age to Min.

"I see then." Min said as she smiled.

"Uu~kuu..." Aya muttered as she smiled a little.

"Do you girls wanted to know how old am I?" Tomochi asked them.

"Go ahead." Aya said wearily.

"I'm 16." Tomochi said.

"Nice." Min said.

Just then Tomochi remembered their age at the past when they all first met.

"Aya, you're 9 when we first met, right?" Tomochi said.

"That's right." Aya said as she nodded.

"I'm 3 years old when I first met you and Aya." Min said.

Aya's eyes grew wider because she realized that she met these people before.

"I remember my childhood now and you're the people that I met before." Aya said as she cried because she's happy.

"Umm...Yes..." Tomochi said as he grew red.

"I just realized it today! I can't believe that we just met before!" Aya said as she ran to hug Tomochi and Min.

Tomochi dodged Aya and she crashed on a wall.

"Uu~kuu..." Aya groaned as she fell to her knees and rubbed her nose.

Aya stood up and angrily faced Tomochi, "Why did you dodge that reunion hug?"

Tomochi stared at her.

"Uu~kuu! You just ruined the happy moment, you idiot!" Aya shouted as she covered her nose.

"It's not my fault. It's your fault." Tomochi said.

"How could you! It's your fault! You dodge my hug and I crashed and broke my nose." Aya sobbed as she saw blood in her mittens.

Min went to Aya and gave her a warm hug, "That's okay, Aya. I think Tomochi doesn't have the mood to be united."

"Okay?" Aya angrily shouted as warm tears ran down to her cheeks, "I won't say sorry because he did it."

"Look, Aya, you don't understand," Tomochi sighed, "I don't want to have some reunion moments right now. I'm not in the mood right now. I dodge you because I thought you're going to knock me down."

Aya cried as she look up so her nose would stop bleeding.

"Tomochi-san," Min said, "You must say sorry to Aya."

"Alright," Tomochi said as he hung his head, "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you too." Aya said as she is still looking up.

After her nose stopped bleeding, Aya hugged Tomochi.

"Oh..." Tomochi turned red as he hugged her back.

"Aww... That's sweet." Min smiled as they watched them.


	13. Chapter 13

After they finished hugging, bells rang so loud.

"What does it means?" Aya said as she listened to the bells.

Just then, they hear some carols around the district.

"I know!" Min said as she looked at the falling snow, "It's a sign of Christmas! Onesan must be home now!"

"But Min," Tomochi said as he checked his watch, "It's only 4 o' clock."

"Oh.." Min made a bewildered face as her joy faded.

"Actually, your sister comes home around 5 or 6." Tomochi explained.

"What if her teacher made go home so early because of Christmas?" Min pondered.

"Maybe," Tomochi said, "Let's go to her school."

They all went to Shimo Sumiya Academy.

Just right in time, Shimo appeared in the main entrance of the school.

"Onesan!" Min shouted as she ran to her sister.

"Hello Min!" Shimo greeted her.

"It's Christmas tomorrow!" Min shouted happily.

"I know. So that's why the teachers made me leave this afternoon." Shimo said as she giggled.

While Shimo and Min were talking, Tomochi noticed that Aya was gone.

Hours later, while Shimo prepared the early Christmas dinner, someone knocked on the door of the Kagura family.

Tomochi opened the door, expecting Aya would come, but instead some girl was in the door.

"Hello," The girl greeted Tomochi, "Have you seen a boy named Tomochi Akaruku?"

"That's me." Tomochi said.

"Oh," The girl said, "By the way, I am your older sister."

"Onesan?" Tomochi asked.

"Yes, that's me." The girl said.

"How's my house? I haven't gone for days, there." Tomochi said.

"Well, our house is just fine. I was only here to bring all your things here." Onesan said as she showed all the luggage to Tomochi.

"Okay." Tomochi said as he took the heavy loads.

"I'm going to eat Christmas dinner here also." Onesan said as she entered the house and closed the door.

After everyone is seated in the dining table, Min noticed that there are two unoccupied chairs.

"Can you seat beside me, Tomochi-san?" Min said as she patted the cushion of the chair.

"Sure, then." Tomochi said as he sat down.

"UUUUUU~~~KUUUUUUU!" A faint scream can be heard.

Min recognized the voice and stood up to open the door.

Before Min can open the door, a loud crash was heard.

"Aya!" Min cried as she opened the door and saw Aya sitting at the entrance.

"I crashed for the fourth time!" Aya angrily blamed herself as she slapped her own face.

"Did you hurt your nose?" Min asked as she rubbed her nose.

"Mmmhmmm." Aya nodded as she burst into tears.

"Come here, let's eat dinner." Min said as she lead Aya to the dining table.

Aya's eyes grew wide when she saw many meals served in the table.

"Yuu~ko! Wow!" Aya was delighted as she sat down cheerfully.

After they ate dinner, Onesan and Aya left and Shimo cleaned the table.

"I'm tired." Min sleepily said as she yawned.

Tomochi washed the dishes while the two girls brushed their teeth.

After everybody cleaned themselves, Shimo went to bed leaving Min and Tomochi in Min's bedroom.

"Can you tell me a Christmas story?" Min sleepily asked Tomochi as her eyes heavily blinked.

Tomochi told a story about a girl who doesn't enjoy winter. Tomochi kept telling her the story until Min has fallen asleep in her bed.

Tomochi slowly stood up and closed the door.

He went to bed and slept.


	14. Chapter 14

While Tomochi was sleeping, he was dreaming about Aya and himself at the Ryu Village.

"Aya," Tomochi, in his dream, said, "I just wanted to know your true identity."

"I can't tell it." Aya sobbed.

"I'll keep it. Just tell me." Tomochi said as she kissed her cheeks.

"I'm 19 years old." Aya said as her tears ran down through her cheeks.

"So that's why you are trying to forget everything." Tomochi said.

"I have another secret to tell," Aya said as she hugged Tomochi, "I love you."

"I love you too," Tomochi said as he hugged and kissed her in the lips.

Suddenly, bells rang and Aya turned around.

While Aya was looking at the bells, Tomochi noticed that her scarf is transforming into a thin, transparent, fairy wings.

Aya felt the transformation, her winter clothes became a white, frilly dress and her hair grew longer. Her body started to grow into a fully 19 year old woman.

"Aya..." Tomochi said as he saw the glowing, fairy-like woman, "You're a fairy."

"It's true," Aya said as she hovered in the air, "Your love unlocked my true identity."

"Where will you go now after you transformed?" Tomochi asked her.

"I'm flying away, up in the sky," Aya said as she fluttered her wings, "Goodbye, Tomochi."

"Aya!" Tomochi cried as he watched Aya fly away.

The next morning, Tomochi awoke from his dream.

"Wow. The dream really looks real." Tomochi muttered as he sat down.

He peeked into the curtains and saw soft frost of snow falling down to the view.

Suddenly, Shimo opened the door.

"Tomochi-kun!" Shimo cried, "It's Christmas!"

Tomochi didn't answer, he was thinking about his dream.

"Tomochi, what's the matter?" Shimo said as she sat down on Tomochi's bed.

"I dreamed a strange dream," Tomochi said, "Aya revealed herself as a fairy and flew away."

"I see," Shimo said as she stood up, "I wish she'll come back."

After Shimo left the room, Tomochi got dressed up and ate his breakfast.

"Tomochi," Shimo said, "I'm still worried about your dream."

Tomochi continued eating his breakfast without talking to Shimo.

After breakfast, he brushed his teeth and went to search for Aya.

While searching for Aya, all sorts of deaths of Aya entered in Tomochi's mind.

It was already 6 o' clock when Tomochi gave up searching for her.

"Are you looking for Ayano?" A voice called.

Tomochi looked up and saw Ayaka, Aya's cousin.

"Yes," Tomochi said as he sobbed, "Can you tell me where she is now?"

"I don't know what happened to her, I was in jail because of that wallet thing but I was freed yesterday." Ayaka said as her dirty, emotionless face said.

Tomochi noticed that Ayaka got her hair cut and her clothes were all torn.

"Do you think you know what happened to her?" Ayaka asked Tomochi.

So, Tomochi told her dream to Ayaka.

"Oh!" Ayaka suddenly became surprise.

"Every time I hear bells ring, Aya appears out of nowhere and crash to me." Tomochi said as he looked at the dark sky.

"I notice that too." Ayaka said.

Tomochi looked at the sleepy, beggar-looking girl as he put his arms around her.

"Are you going to stay and wander in Ryu Village?" Tomochi asked her.

"I won't if you let me stay where you live." Ayaka said as she shivered.

"Okay. We're going to Shimo's house, where I temporary sleep there." Tomochi said as he help her walk.

It is already 7 o' clock when they arrived in the Kagura house.

"Tomochi! Is that Aya with you?" Shimo said as she saw Ayaka in a very dirty clothes.

"Well yes. She's staying here temporary." Tomochi said as he pretended that he founded Aya.

"Uu~kuu." Ayaka mimicked Aya's catch phrase.

"Aya, you should wash first." Shimo said to Ayaka.

"Okay, Shimo." Ayaka said as she walked to the bathroom.

After Ayaka took a bath, she can't find any clothes to wear.

"Why won't you meet Min? She got plenty of clothes to share." Shimo said.

"Hey, Min!" Ayaka said as she entered her room.

"Hello, Aya." Min said as she stared at her.

"Do you have any unused clothes to give?" Ayaka asked her.

"Plenty of them. I kept these clothes that are too big for me." Min said as she gave her a pile of neatly folded clothes.

"Thanks." Ayaka said as she opened the door and carried the clothes outside.

Shimo noticed that there is another guest room beside Min's room.

Ayaka went to her new room and got dress up there.


	15. Chapter 15

After Ayaka got dressed, she ran downstairs to eat dinner.

She noticed that sushis and noodles were served.

"Isn't this suppose to be a Christmas feast?" Ayaka asked Shimo.

"Well, yes but we already did it yesterday." Shimo said.

"I remember now." Ayaka said as she dumped the sushi in her noodles.

Ayaka completely memorized Aya's ways and personality, so that's why she became a stunt of her.

"Tomochi-san," Min said, "Aya seems to act differently than yesterday."

"She must be a little tired." Tomochi said as he tried to hide Ayaka's identity.

"Uu~kuu! I'm not tired! I was just serious on eating!" Ayaka suddenly shouted, like Aya does.

"Woah! You must be in a 'tsundere' mood." Min said.

After eating, they all brushed their teeth and went to bed except for Ayaka and Tomochi.

"Ayaka," Tomochi said as he sat down on her bed, "Have you ever seen Aya the night before she disappeared?"

"Well, yes," Ayaka said, "She said to me that she'll going to meet me in Ryu Village this afternoon but she didn't arrived and I waited so long until I saw you."

"Where do you think she go?" Tomochi asked.

"I saw a black figure walking down to the far left of Ryu Village and it surely looks like Aya but I didn't mind it." Ayaka said.

"I see." Tomochi said as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ayaka asked him.

"I'm going to bed." Tomochi said as he closed the door.

The next morning, Tomochi slowly woke up.

He opened Ayaka's door and saw her sleeping.

"Ayaka, wake up now." Tomochi said as he gently woke her up.

She slowly woke up and sat down.

"Tomochi," Ayaka sleepily said as she removed the blanket and got up, "Where's my alarm?"

Tomochi stared at the young worried girl, he admire her face.

Ayaka spotted the clock in the floor and snatched it but it turns out to be a toy.

"Please, help me find my alarm." Ayaka pleaded as she yawned.

Tomochi stood up and searched for her clock. He finally saw her clock and gave it to her

"Here." Tomochi said as he gave it to her.

Before Ayaka could stop the clock from ringing, Shimo opened the door and saw her with Tomochi.

"Oh my!" Shimo was surprised as Ayaka gave the clock to Tomochi "Aya, what happened to you?"

"When I and Tomochi was talking in my bedroom, I opened the window and I fell in the snow losing my alarm clock and Tomochi and I searched for it. Then I climbed the tree to get inside the room again." Ayaka said as she made up a story.

"Oh dear! You must've gotten a cold." Shimo said as she placed her hand to her forehead.

"I didn't get a cold. It just took seconds to find it." Ayaka said as she grabbed the alarm clock and pushed it so it will stop ringing.

"Go downstairs now and eat breakfast." Shimo said as she closed the door.


	16. Chapter 16

They went downstairs and ate breakfast.

After that, they brushed their teeth and changed clothes and ran outside to find Aya.

They never seen Aya around the city.

Even a new year has come, they still can't find Aya.

Months pass, when spring came, Aya is still not found.

Ayaka and Tomochi believed that she already died, so they continued studying at the Shimo Sumiya University.

One afternoon, Ayaka and Tomochi was walking at the cherry-blossom garden when they heard a voice shouting, "Uu~kuu!"

They immediately recognized the voice.

"Aya!" Ayaka cried as she turned around.

"I'M COMING!" Aya shouted as she ran toward Tomochi.

"Woah! Woah!" Tomochi cried as Aya jumped and hug him, knocking him down.

"Do you miss me?" Aya asked Tomochi.

"Well, yes. Where have you been?" Tomochi asked Aya.

"Here's what happened the night before Christmas. After I left, Ayaka and I met then I promised her to meet in Ryu Village that Christmas afternoon but I completely forgotten that I have something to do then I met somebody and went into coma for months." Aya said.

"I see." Tomochi said as he put his arms around Ayaka.

"I also heard that you have a crush on Shimo," Aya giggled, "According to Ayaka."

"What the? How did you know?" Tomochi was shocked.

"I said according to Ayaka!" Aya shouted as she laughed.

"Oh," Tomochi giggled, "Should we tell her?"

"Sure!" Aya said as she walked.

They went to the Kagura house and Aya knocked on the door.

Ayaka ran away because Shimo might find out that Aya came back.

"Oh, hello!" Shimo greeted Aya and Tomochi, "What brings you here?"

"I have a special secret for you!" Aya said.

"What is it?" Shimo curiously asked her.

"Tomochi have a crush on you!" Aya giggled.

Tomochi turned red after hearing Aya's words.

"I know," Shimo laughed as she ruffled her hair, "Let's go inside and have some tea."

They all went inside and Aya noticed that the house greatly changed.

"Tomochi," Aya said as she turned around, "Do you think that this house changed?"

"Not really." Tomochi sighed.

"Here's some tea!" Shimo announced as she held a tray with teacups and a pot.

Aya help Shimo place the tray in the table.

While Aya was helping Shimo, Tomochi noticed that Aya's backpack have little, transparent fairy wings attached.

"Aya," Tomochi said as Aya turned around, "You have wings."

"Really?" Aya turned around to look for her wings.

She kept spinning around and can't see it, "Uu~kuu! I can't see the wings."

"Stand still and remove your backpack." Tomochi said.

Aya removed her backpack and noticed that it got wings, "I wonder how did it happened."

Tomochi walked to Aya and kissed her on the lips.

Aya turned red and looked at the bag and noticed that the wings got bigger.

"Are you going to be a fairy now?" Tomochi asked Aya.

"I don't know." Aya said as she stared at the backpack's wings.

She tried to touch the wings and it feels like a feather.

"Are you going to drink tea or not?" Shimo asked them.

"Maybe a little later." Tomochi said.

Tomochi and Aya went outside and talked there.

"Aya, I once dream about you being a fairy." Tomochi said.

"Oh?" Aya was a little surprised.

"Well yes." Tomochi said.

"What happened?" Aya asked him.

Tomochi told the story of his dream.

"Actually," Aya said, "I'm 19 years old now."

"I'm 16." Tomochi said as he leaned his face to Aya and close his eyes.

"Tomochi, I'm actually not real." Aya said.

"What do you mean?" Tomochi said.

Aya didn't answer anymore. Tomochi opened his eyes and saw that she was gone.


	17. Chapter 17

"Aya!" Where are you?" Tomochi cried.

Just then Ayaka came back with some bad news, "I saw the real Aya in the hospital and she is still in coma."

"Then who was the Aya we met?" Tomochi asked her.

"It was only a clone of her! She did it to make us believe that she was back." Ayaka sobbed.

Tomochi hastily went to Shimo and told the bad news.

"Aya is in coma?" Shimo gasped as she dropped a teacup.

"Yes, she is." Tomochi said.

Ayaka also went to Shimo's house.

"Shimo, the Aya we all met is a clone. I'm her cousin, Ayaka Koto." Ayaka said as she pant.

"Should we all go to the hospital?" Shimo asked them.

"Yes." Tomochi said as he went out.

They went to the Ryu Japanese Hospital, where Aya was there.

"Let's go to Room A68, where Aya was 'sleeping'," Ayaka said as she ran to the hall.

Tomochi opened the room's door and saw Aya's body there.

"That's strange," Shimo said as she closely checked her, "She use to wear a headband and have her hair short."

"Also, I noticed that her hair is light brown." Tomochi said as he touched Aya's face.

"How long Aya was here?" Shimo asked Ayaka.

"In the year 1985, before she knew Tomochi well, she crashed on a wall, making her forehead bleed and fainted. I and a friend rushed her to the hospital and she never awoke again." Ayaka said.

"Today is 1996, that's a very long coma." Shimo said.

"She must have made a clone while she was still sleeping here." Ayaka said.

After Tomochi saw Aya, he started to sobbed.

"What's the matter?" Shimo asked Tomochi.

"I trusted the fake Aya!" Tomochi cried.

"I did too." Shimo said as she patted his back.

"Tomochi," A girl's voice called inside Tomochi's head, "We shall meet again."

"Oh Aya! Come back!" Tomochi muttered as the tears run down to his cheeks.

"Let's leave her now, Tomochi." Ayaka said.

They all left the room.

The next morning, Ayaka and Tomochi was walking down the woods when they saw some pouch.

"I remember this." Tomochi said as he picked up the pouch.

He opened the pouch and saw a calm-rose colored headband.

"Oh, what have I done?" Tomochi said as he fell down to his knees.


	18. Chapter 18

Tomochi remembered the past.

"Hey, Aya!" A young Tomochi said.

"Hi, Tomochi!" The young Aya, who was the clone, greeted him back.

"I have a present for you." Tomochi said as he pulled a pouch.

"Oh! That's really nice!" Aya said.

Aya opened the pouch and saw a headband.

"This perfectly matched with the backpack you gave to me." Aya said as she returned it in the pouch.

"Well, you're welcome." Tomochi said as he scratched his head.

Just then, Tomochi remembered another moment with Aya in the past.

"Aya," The young Tomochi said as he held her hand.

"Yes, Tomochi?" Aya said.

"Have you ever gotten a coat before?" Tomochi asked her.

"No, I haven't." Aya said sadly.

Tomochi opened his backpack and pulled out a blue coat, "This is for you."

"Wow..." Aya said as she tried it on.

"I hope you like it." Tomochi said as he hugged Aya.

"Yes, I really like it." Aya said.

Tomochi suddenly stopped daydreaming about his pass when somebody tapped his shoulder.

"Tomochi, what are you looking at?" Ayaka asked him.

"Nothing..." Tomochi said as he stood up.

"I heard that your onesan made a big party." Ayaka said.

"Really? Let's go!" Tomochi said he walked.

They went to his house and saw Onesan open the door.

"Hello Tomochi!" Onesan greeted.

"What's your onesan's name?" Ayaka asked Tomochi.

"Her name is Miria Akaruku." Tomochi replied.

They went inside the house and they saw a girl who looks like Aya.

"Umm...Hello. What's your name?" Ayaka asked the girl.

"Makoto Hiragi," the young girl replied, "Are you Ayaka Koto?"

"Yes." Ayaka said.

"Then I'm your cousin." Makoto said.

"Makoto? Is that really you?" Ayaka was surprised.

"Yes. This is me." Makoto laughed.

Ayaka and Makoto saw Min coming.

"Hey, Min!" Ayaka said as she hugged Min.

"Hi, Ayaka! Onesan said that Aya was in coma, is that true?" Min curiously asked her.

"Yes, Min." Ayaka said.

"How did she became in coma?" Min said.

So, Ayaka told the story how Aya became in coma.


	19. Chapter 19

"I see." Min said as she walked around.

Ayaka stared at Tomochi, he was talking to his cousin, Tadasai Miyuki.

"Oh, Tadasai! This party is so cool!" Tomochi said.

"Yeah." the young woman laughed.

"Tomochi must have forgotten all about Aya." Ayaka told Min.

"He looks so happy about the reunion of his family and cousins." Min said.

The party ended at 8 o' clock and everybody left execpt Ayaka, Min, and Tomochi.

"Tomochi-san." Min asked Tomochi.

"Yes, Min?" Tomochi said.

"Did you visited Aya in the hospital?" Min asked him.

Tomochi suddenly remembered her.

"Let's visit her tomorrow." Tomochi said as they all left the house and went to the Kagura home.

They all clean themselves and went to sleep.

The next morning, Ayaka, Tomochi, and Min went to the hospital.

"Oh Aya!" Min cried as she went to look closer at Aya.

Aya still didn't move. Min started to cry.

"Ayaka, she looks like she won't wake now." Min said as she sobbed.

"She'll come back, just wait." Ayaka said.

Tomochi started to hear Aya's voice inside him.

"Tomochi, even I would pass away, I still live in your heart." Aya's voice called.

Tomochi went to Aya and whispered to her, "I love you."

He kissed her cheeks and said, "Don't leave me."

Suddenly, a glow appeared before them.

"Aya?" Tomochi said as he saw a woman with transparent fairy wings. She is wearing a frilly white dress and a white headband.

"Hello Tomochi." Aya said.

"So, you're Aya's ghost." Tomochi said.

"Why, yes." Aya said as she went to her "sleeping" body.

Min and Ayaka saw the ghost and panicked.

"Who are you?!" Min shouted as she shivered nervously.

"I'm Aya's ghost." The woman said.

"You mean she already died?" Min asked her.

"Yes, she did." The ghost replied.

"Will you go back to Aya's body?" Ayaka asked the ghost.

Aya thought for a moment, then she finally sighed, "Alright."

The ghost leaned on the dead body and merge together.


	20. Chapter 20

Aya slowly woke up.

"Uu~kuu..." Aya moaned as she sat down.

"Aya! You're back!" Min said as she hugged Aya on her bed.

"Min? Ayaka? Tomochi? What happened?" Aya asked them.

"You are in coma." Ayaka said.

"Why did you all grew up so fast?" Aya asked them.

"Time has passed." Min said.

"I understand," Aya said as she tried to go down the bed, "Can you help me get down?"

"I'll help." Tomochi said as he carried Aya and help her walk around.

Min saw a wheel chair and made Aya sit there.

"I'll be able to walk again some time." Aya said as she smiled.

The next day, while Ayaka, Tomochi, Min and Shimo were having breakfast, somebody knocked on the door.

Shimo opened the door and saw a child, in a wheelchair, wearing a beanie.

"Oh hello! I'll help you get in." Shimo said as she lifted the wheelchair a little.

"Hello everybody." The child said.

"Aya!" Min said as she went to the hooded girl.

Aya was wearing a sweater with jumpers.

"Do you want to know what happened to my hair?" Aya asked Min.

"Sure." Min said.

"But don't laugh, okay?" Aya said as she held her beanie.

"Okay." Min said.

Aya removed her beanie, revealing that her hair was cut too short; Tomochi laughed at her hairstyle.

"What happened to you?" Min asked Aya.

"I decided to take a haircut but the barber cut my hair too short that I look like Tomochi when he was young." Aya said.

"I would say that, you look nice with your hair." Min said.

"Really? Thank you." Aya said as she smiled.

"You're welcome." Min said.

Min went to the fridge to get some Chocolate Taiyaki Pies.

"You must be hungry so I went to the fridge to give you a pie made by my sister." Min said as she gave her a pie.

"Yummy." Aya licked her lips as she took a bite.

"Aya," Ayaka asked her as she stood up and put away the dishes, "Did you actually made a clone of yourself?"

"Yes," Aya said as she chewed the pie, "I did it so everyone will forget that I was in coma."

"So that's why we thought that you aren't in a coma." Ayaka said as she cleaned the dishes.

"Tomochi, can you help me stand up?" Aya asked Tomochi.

"Okay." Tomochi said as he help her stand up.

"Let's go to the cherry-blossom garden later!" Aya cheered.

"Okay then." Tomochi said.

Later, at the cherry-blossom garden, Tomochi pushed Aya's wheelchair.

"I wanted to walk." Aya said.

"Okay." Tomochi said as help her stand up.

"Tomochi." Aya said.

"Yes Aya?" Tomochi said as he held Aya's hand.

"I love you." Aya said as she kissed him on the lips.

Tomochi turned red and hugged Aya.

After that, Aya pushed Tomochi and ran around.

"I can run now!" Aya cried as she ran like an airplane.

"Even though I would pass away, I still live in your heart." Tomochi quoted Aya's words inside him.

**THE END**


End file.
